I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hanger for vehicular mud flaps and more particularly to such a device having means permitting deflection of the mud flap support member without damage to the support member when the support member accidentally comes into contact with an obstruction and improved means for attaching the hanger to the vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In many localities it is mandatory that trucks, trailers and other similar vehicles be provided with mud flaps to prevent damage to others from rocks and other debris thrown by the wheels. The hangers for such mud flaps are often damaged by obstructions such as loading docks when the vehicle is backed into position for loading or unloading.
In order to overcome the above mentioned difficulties, vehicular mud flaps hangers having resilient means in the support members to permit the support members to deflect from their normal position, have been disclosed in the prior art, such as my U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,791, issued Dec. 21, 1965.
However, even though the device of my previous invention represents a substantial improvement over previously known mud flaps supports three disadvantages have been encountered in use. The first disadvantage of such hangers is that the resilient spring means disposed between the rigid support member and the deflectible support member of the hanger is subject to lateral deflection rather than axial deflection, and as such, the spring means is prone to fatigue and subsequent failure which typically results in replacement of the entire hanger assembly.
The second disadvantage of my previous deflectible mud flap hanger is that, when in a deflected condition, the internal spring means of the hanger are to a great extent exposed to the elements thus permitting mud, water, rocks and the like to enter into the internal workings of the hanger and to be trapped by and in the area surrounding the spring means. As more and more debris collects around the spring means, the debris not only hampers the resilient action of the spring, but also accelerates the failure of the spring and the resultant replacement of the hanger assembly.
The third disadvantage of my previous deflectible mud flap hanger is the second spring means utilized to secure the mud flap hanger to the vehicle frame has proved to be expensive to manufacture and prone to failure.